Whats gone is gone or is it?
by SamIsSauron
Summary: Kairi in College, living a normal life until Sora and Riku return. Possible Lime in later chapters.
1. Prologue

What's gone is gone...or is it?  
  
A/N: First fanfic ever. I've read a lot but this is my first actual attempt at   
  
writing one. Please, no flaming since I'm just a newb, but constructive criticism   
  
is much appreciated as well as any suggestions and requests.   
  
Anyhow, R and R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but, alas, I don't. Kingdom   
  
Hearts and all items related are copyrighted and the sole property of SquarEnix and   
  
Disney. Reproducing said objects without expressed written consent by either or both   
  
owners is prohibited by law and any persons caught doing so will be...you know the   
  
rest.   
  
Prologue: ...and let there be light!  
  
A girl sat on the warm sand of the Destiny Island beaches. The grains ran   
  
between the straps of her flip-flops and irritated her toes as the cool, ocean wind   
  
blew her long violet hair behind her. She gently sighed as the waves splashed across   
  
her legs and stole the sand from her heet and shoes. These were the types of days   
  
she lived for. The perfect weather withnot a cloud in sight and the welcoming sun   
  
seemed to becon for her.   
  
Two strong arms gently wrapped themselves around her torso as she felt   
  
someone press against her back. Warm breath tickled the curve her neck and the girl   
  
sighed in enjoyment. She could stay this way forever, the lean arms holding her,   
  
their body pressed against her back. Yet for some reason, she was not satisfied, not  
  
completely fulfilled. She turned around to see who it was behind her to see who the   
  
mysterious hugger was. But...there was no one there, only air where there should   
  
have been a person or at least a body and arms. But there was nothing. Nothing at   
  
all.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, the peaceful scene vanished leaving her in total and consuming   
  
blackness, where not a sliver of light vould be found. Except one. A tiny pinpoint,   
  
barely visible in the dark world she had just entered. She tried to move toward it,   
  
running and running but seemingly never getting any closer. For an eternity the girl   
  
seemed to run. Finally, in one last exhausted breath, she collapsed, panting heavily   
  
as her eyes drooped from weariness. She tried to get back up, but her body felt like   
  
an iron weight. At last, she fainted; her body swallowed up by the darkness. But   
  
whereas this girl has slept, another will awake. As the girl was sucked into the   
  
darkness, she murmured one last word   
  
"Kairi...Kairi...KAIRI!"  
  
"Wha...Huh...I'm awake!" she gasped as she was shocked from her fitful   
  
slumber.  
  
"Hurry up! Breakfast is done you have an appointment to keep, remember?"   
  
the voice yelled again.  
  
"Yeah, Ok!" she hollered back. All her memories came rushing back to her.   
  
Kairi. 19 years old, living on Destiny Island, one of the smallest ones in the   
  
Chocoboco Islands, attending Highwind University as a sophomore, and captain of their   
  
blitzball squad. A regular teenage girl if there ever was one. Except for one thing.   
  
Her two most valued childhood friends had been missing for almost 3 years now. Ever   
  
since their inexplicable dissapperarance,her life seemed so dark and dreadful, where   
  
she would hate waking up everyday and facing the world, almost to the point she wanted   
  
to kill herself. Even, with the promise that Sora would come back, she just couldn't   
  
live her life anymore, not well anyway. She's found refuge in alchohol and smoking,   
  
the former of which no one except her and her roomate knows about.  
  
The dream she continues to have doesn't help her either, as it is exactly the   
  
same every time, never changing even once in all the times she's had it, except this   
  
time. There was a light in this one, although how small and insignificant, there was   
  
a light, and she ran towards it. What does it mean? she wondered.  
  
"Come on! We don't have all day" the voice shouted again, snapping her out   
  
of her thoughts.  
  
"OK already! Geez..." She responded gruntingly, as she climbed out of bed,   
  
took a swig of the beer on her bedside table, and got dressed in what she hoped to be   
  
some clean clothes.  
  
  
  
She slothed into the kitchen of her dorm, where her roomate was happily   
  
munching on toast while reading the headlines. As Kairi made herself known, her   
  
roomate looked up over her paper and gave her an appraisng look.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you just the little morning flower?" she asked, her voice dripping   
  
with sarcasm. Kairi responded with a disaprovving look, which was aknowleged only   
  
with a laugh, and shuffled into the kitchen, grapping another beer from the fridge as   
  
she went to sit by her friend at the table.  
  
  
  
"Mornin' Selphie." she mumbled ina dead monotone.  
  
  
  
"And good morning to you, too" Selphie replied, still overly cheerful and   
  
energetic, a bleak contrast to her longtime friend who was siiting at the table   
  
picking at her scrambled eggs with evident disinterest. "Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine, aside from the massive hangover I'm experiencing, that is"  
  
"You're lying. You had the dream again didn't you?"  
  
Kairi's face flickered surprise for a second but quickly returned to her   
  
normal, indifferent demeanor.  
  
"No. I haven't had it for a while now." She lied.  
  
"Whatever" was all she got back.  
  
But Selphie knew. That was clear to all the occupants of the room. Even the   
  
third one. The one the other two never realized was there.  
  
PLaese Review! 


	2. and so it begins

What's gone is gone...or is it?  
  
A/N: Thanks for any and all reviews you have given me! Anyways, this chapter 1! Hope   
  
you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but, alas, I don't. Kingdom   
  
Hearts and all items related are copyrighted and the sole property of SquarEnix and   
  
Disney. Reproducing said objects without expressed written consent by either or both   
  
owners is prohibited by law and any persons caught doing so will be...you know the   
  
rest.   
  
Chapter 1: ...and so it begins...  
  
"Well, I'll clean up and you should probably get dressed into something that   
  
doesn't make you look like a slut-"  
  
"Hey!" Kairi interupted "I do not look like a slut!"  
  
"Whore, bimbo, hooker, whatever you want to call it, just change into something   
  
more appropriate before we go to our job interviews, ok?"  
  
"I DON'T look li-wait...where are we going, again?"  
  
"The interviews, remember? The ones we've been waiting for all month since we   
  
don't have any more money to pay rent with!"  
  
"Oh...those...can they wait?" Kairi absentmindedly asked.  
  
"NO! We have to get these jobs or we get kicked out of the dorm, have to   
  
wander around looking for a place to stay, get soaked by rain and possibly run over   
  
by cars, sleep at a sleazy motel where we are kidnapped and sold off at an auction   
  
as maids and end up getting felt up by some rich, 70 year old pervert with AIDS!"  
  
"OK, already! God...*sigh* Fine...I'll go change"   
  
"Yay!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait" Selphie squealed.  
  
Kairi made her way back to her room, daintily stepping over the garments and   
  
undergarments that litterd the floor like rocks in a streambed. After rummaging   
  
through her closet for a few minutes, she finally found the nice sundress she had   
  
been saving for formal occasions such as this one. It was an exquisite piece of   
  
clothing, tight enough to show off herrather developed assets, yet not too much so   
  
to make her look slutty.  
  
"Ah...perfect!" she commented as she slipped the dress on. She went to the   
  
mirror on her dresser and started putting her hair up in a bun, so she would look   
  
more like a dignifiedlady applying for a job, rather than some washed up teenager   
  
who needed some cash since she spent all of hers on beer and fancy clothes, which   
  
happened to describe Kairi perfectly at this point. As she rummaged through her   
  
drawers for a scrunchie, she reflected on the repeating dream that had just changed.   
  
What does it mean? she asked herself. Why do I keep having it? and who is   
  
the man that's hold her from behind? These questions kept swirling around in her   
  
head, jumbling together, making her even more and more confused. Finally, she   
  
couldn't take it any longer and let out a frustrated scream.  
  
"Everything Ok in there?"  
  
"Yeah, fine...just fine"  
  
"Then hurry up, we don't have all day here! We have to be on the road in 15   
  
minutes. Start hustling!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Finally, Kairi finished her hair and walked to her door, stopping only to grab   
  
her purse from the back of a chair as she went, and left her room a completely   
  
different person than when she went in.   
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
"Wow, you look fabulous! I love what you did to your hair!"  
  
"Whatever" Kairi replied, yet inside she was beaming cause she knew that,   
  
indeed, she did look good. Good as in beautiful. Good as in drop dead gorgeous.   
  
Good as in...well, you get the idea.  
  
_____________  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So, it says here that you're good with people, and that you enjoy working as   
  
part of a larger group. Good. That's exactly the kind of attitude we're looking for   
  
in this type of business. In fact, since we are in severe need of more employees at   
  
this time, and that you seem to be the only viable candidate for this position, you're   
  
hired! You start tommorow and your seniors there will help you get started. Welcome   
  
to you're new postion at Burger Queen."   
  
"Thank you for hiring me. You won't regret this."  
  
(sorry, I had writers block)  
  
_____________  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I'm sorry but you're just not what we're looking for to fill this spot. We   
  
need someone with more enthusiasm about their job. However, since you seem to be a   
  
rather nice person overall, I'll contact you if any other positions open up, Ok?"  
  
"But you don't understand. I need a job. If I don't get one soon, I won't be   
  
ableto keep up with the rent for my dorm. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, your predicament is well recognized, but we just can't hire you. Besides   
  
your lack of motivation, you have had no previous encounters whatsoever in this field   
  
of work, and your inexperience could be hazardous to you or others which is simply   
  
unacceptable."  
  
"But I can learn, I'm sure my co-workers can help me out, let me get the hang   
  
of things, right?"  
  
"They all have important duties to fulfill, they can't waste time preparing a   
  
newbie like you, and besides, there are much more qualified applicants all vying for   
  
this position, ones that HAVE had prior knowledge of the requirements for this kind   
  
of job, and skills that are essential for what they do."  
  
"Please, I NEED this job! I swear, I can make sure that you won't have any   
  
regrets hiring me. There can't possibly be anyone who is in more dire need of this   
  
gig than me."  
  
"One of the applicants is a mother trying to raise enough money for her   
  
daughters heart surgery. Are you saying that your rent payment is more important   
  
than this girl's life?"  
  
"Well...No, but-"  
  
"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."   
  
  
  
"Just-"  
  
"No, and thats final."  
  
*Doris, please tell Miss Heartilly that I can see her now.*  
  
*Yes, Mr. Almasy.*  
  
*Thank you, Doris.*  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another interview to get through. I believe   
  
you've wasted enough of my time. I trust that you'll show yourself the way out."  
  
Kairi left right then, walking out the door a completely different person then when   
  
she went in.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
